Center of the Sun
by Nekon
Summary: Some revenge on Lionel, some romance for Clex. Just a short silly story.


Center of the Sun  
By Sage Jackson

"Hey Le-" Clark froze in the doorway, mouth still forming the x. His fingers curled against the doorway, nail dragging against the wood as a surge of anxiety rushed through his stomach.

Sprawled across Lex's couch lay Lionel, head tilted back as he slept. The billionaire smacked his mouth before soft snores rumbled from his parted lips. On his belly, his hands were laced loosely, one long pinky twitching every couple of seconds. Even asleep, his clothes were neat and pressed, his presence commanding. It was pathetic, Clark sighed to himself, that even that out cold on the couch in such an undignified position, Lionel still managed to scare the shit out of him.

Now logically, Clark his known Lionel was staying at Lex's castle, with his recent affliction of blindness. If it wasn't the obvious physical presence of the man, certainly the recent strain that Lex had been exhibiting, snapping at everyone from Gabe Sullivan to Clark, erased any doubt. Clark had taken to treading lightly in Lex's presence, and, to his shame, avoiding the castle outright. He would like to tell himself he was trying to give his friend space, but in reality he knew that he just didn't want to be within a 100 ft radius of Lionel Luthor. A ping of shame shot through his chest. He knew Lex had a horrible relationship with his father, and it was wrong that he abandoned Lex to deal with it on his own.

Clark gazed down at Lionel, eyes narrowing in sudden ire. That man was suppose to be Lex's father! He shouldn't be hurting his son this much! He should be protecting him! Whenever Clark was around Lionel, especially when the old man was interacting with Lex, did he realize how lucky he was too be found be the Kents. Imagine how messed up he'd be if Lionel had taken him in? That kind of parental figure mixed with his power would never end up with a happy ending. Clark tilted his head, sweet thoughts of revenge singing ideas in his head. He walked over to Lex' s desk and fingered the small box of rubber bands that always sat in the corner. _"You never know when things will start falling apart. Some people have tools, others have tape; rubber bands work out the best for me." Lex smirked, flicking one at Clark's face and only missing by a few inches. _

Did he dare? If Lionel ever figured out what he was contemplating doing, wow, Clark didn't even want to think what would be done to him. A shiver ran through his figure. Maybe he enjoyed life too much to throw it away for a little revenge. But than a flash of Lex's distressed face, expression closed and lips pulled tight, the scar pure white against his already pale skin. Clark's jaw clenched. Lex was worth it, he knew that. Lex was worth anything. He had known that since almost the day he meet his rich friend, though it had taken another year to realize that his feelings went a little deeper than that. How could he truly claim he loved Lex if he wasn't able to protect him?

He reached forward and tugged two rubber bands out, snapping them between his fingers. A smirk started to grow on his face, looking quite out of place in his normally angelic features. He would probably regret it, would probably wish the thought had never entered his head, he had never seen Lionel sleeping. But nothing can be gained if nothing is ventured. Right... he'd just have to keep telling himself that.

"Lex!" Clark yelled, bounding out of the house, a bright smile lighting up his face.

Lex looked up at the cry, dropping his hand from where it had been wearily rubbing his scalp. He tried to pull up a smile, but it came out more a pained grimace as he drudged up the steps to the castle front door. It's not that he didn't appreciate Clark's bouncy reception, he was just too tired to truly care. The plant was running in overdrive as there seemed to be a flu epidemic running it course through the workers, and home was certainly no relief, his father circling and preying on every moment of weakness. At the moment he just wanted to go lock himself in his room and take a long, quiet nap. But no matter what, he could never send Clark away, whatever the reason.

He sighed and gave a tired smile. "Hello Clark, have you been here long?"

Clark shrugged. "No, only about 20 minutes."

Lex nodded. "Keep yourself sufficiently entertained?"

If Lex had been a little less tired, he may have questioned Clark's sudden nervous twitching. But at the moment he wasn't in the mood to ferret out anymore of Clark's secrets.

Than Clark smiled just a little too engagingly and Lex felt his eyes narrow in suspicion. Maybe he should be worried, for while Clark lied, and badly so at times, he usually didn't try to charm his way out of it. It usually contained stuttering and a huge blush. The object of his pursual seemed to notice his sudden attention and started sidling towards the steps, one hand reaching up to tug on one ear.

Clark was starting to wish he had superspeed away instead of greeting Lex. His older friend did not seem to be in a good mood, and would perhaps not appreciate Clark's... special brand of revenge. Maybe it was time for him to leave. Quickly.

"Ah, well, I just wanted to say hi, I mean, you look rather tired, so uh... maybe I should go, and let you -"

"Ah! Lex, you're home!" A voice boomed from within the castle.

"Like now." Clark finished, legs tensing to run.

Lex turned to greet his father. And than paused. And stared. And gapped. His mouth and eyes widened to comical proportions. Clark cringed. His escape seemed to be twarted. Oh well, nothing left to do but enjoy it. It might be the last time he enjoyed anything for a while.

"Lex? Lex, you're late. Why didn't you answer when I called you?" Lionel walked closer, one hand trailing against the frame of the door and he cocked his head in silent question.

Lex actually took a step back from his father, mouth gapping like a fish.

"Lex? Damn it, answer me!" Lionel scowled, bracing his hands on his hips and glowering.

Of course, the scowl was just slightly offset by the two perky braids that stuck out from each side of his head. They were done loosely (no way in hell did Clark want Lionel to wake up mid-braiding) and the one on the right curled up until the tip was about an inch away from brushing against his ear. In a moment of festivity, Clark had inserted a small pink ribbon into one of the braids and the end dangled and danced with every movement Lionel made.

"D-dad!" Lex squeaked, left hand twitching as if to grab the ribbon, before the energy seemed to deflate and the hand fell back to his side.

Lionel tilted his head again, eyebrows furrowing in confusion at the silence. One foot started tapping against the cement in impatience.

Sudden hysteria overwhelmed Clark, and a snort shot out before he could stop it. Both hands rushed up in an effort to cover his mouth, but it was too late. Snickers continued to leak out no matter how tight he clutched. Lex shot him a warning glance, but to Clark's joy there was a slight quirk to his lips. He snapped his head away, so that he wasn't looking at Clark's dancing eyes anymore.

"What Lex?" Lionel snarled.

"Well, D-Dad. I just... um, a fly." Lex grimaced at his pathetic excuse, but the effort to hold in his laughter made it hard for his brain to work.

"A... Fly." Lionel repeated.

"Yeah Dad. You know, um, why don't you wait for me in my office, and I'll be right there. In a minute. There... the office that is." Lex started coughing frantically to cover the snickers that Clark didn't seem to be able to contain. Oh man, the expression on his face.

Lionel face clouded with suspicion and confusion, before he gave a curt nod and started negotiating his way back in the house, braids bouncing with each step.

There was a moment of absolute silence as the two watched the retreating figure. Than Clark looked over and met Lex's eyes. One twinkle of those blue-gray eyes and laughter burst out. Both humor and relief cursed through the tall teenager, and he felt his knees give about as he was finally able to release all that contained energy.

"Oh god Lex, you're expression! It was priceless!" he chuckled.

Lex was laughing just as hard, though he tried to contain it. "I can't believe you did that Clark. My father's going to crucify you when he figures it out."

"Well, maybe he'll think some random kid decided to play a prank."

"By breaking into my house, braiding his hair, and adding a pretty little pink ribbon to it? What would they be exactly? A hit and run braider?"

Clark burst out into more laughter. "I'm sorry Lex, but he was asleep on the couch, and was position in just the right way. I mean, well, he deserved it." he shrugged.

Lex stared at him for a long time, than smiled softly. "Thank you Clark."

A blush rushed up Clark's cheeks and he ducked his head shyly. "Yeah."

"Now you should probably get out of here before his hand happens to go above his neck and he notices."

Clark suddenly cringed. "I'm sorry Lex, I don't want you to get in trouble, I just wanted to make you smile."

Lex reached out and gently clasped Clark's shoulder. "And don't worry, it was very much worth any consequences." he looked around vaguely. "If only I had a camera. Now get home."

Clark nodded, and started to walk away, before pausing. It was as good of time as any. Nothing to loose right? The braids had worked out, so maybe now confessing his feelings would. He was high on the success didn't think he'd ever get the courage again. With a deep centering sigh, he turned around and advanced on the startled Lex. "Clark, wha-?"

He leaned down and gently pressed his lips against Lex's, only staying long enough to get a taste that left him wanting for more. He gave a little lick as he pulled back and smiled at the befuddled expression on his friends face. He ran a gently hand over Lex's bald head and tugged on the left ear, pincing gently. Lex's breath caught, and he blinked rapidly a couple of times.

"Just something to think about." Clark whispered, unsure whether his voice would actually survive the strain of speaking in normal tones.

He smiled, struggling to appear confident and he straightened up and turned to walk away. A hand grabbed his arm and spun him around, sending him stumbling back against Lex's silver ferrari. A lithe body pressed urgently against his own and two hands yanked him down, fingers clenching in soft brown hair. Lips pressed against his own, mouth moving eagerly. Startled, Clark's mouth fell open under the pressure, and a tongue slipped in, brushing softly over his own. Lex pulled back just a bit to nibble at the full bottom lip and Clark gasped, pleasure shooting through through his body. Gently, the smaller body undulated against him, and Clark jerked back in response, his hands reaching down to gently cup the flexing butt. Oh wow, he was touching Lex's butt. He didn't ever think he'd be able to do that, or that it would be so sexy. He, Sexy Lexy's butt. Oh god, from now on his brain was not allowed to think while Lex and his skilled lips and sexy butt were near by.

Lex finally pulled away and rested his forehead against Clark's shoulder, gasping frantically for oxygen. Clark, rather agreeing with that need, leaned back against the car and clutched at Lex's back. When he finally got some of his air back again, he pressed his lips against the delicate skull in front of him and breathed deeply. He didn't think he'd ever get tired of Lex's smell, or the feelings of arousal and pleasure that it incited.

"That's something I've been thinking about for a long time." Lex said suddenly, breaking the silence.

Clark couldn't help but smile, his lips curving against Lex's skull. "I'm happy to hear that."

"Indeed. You're coming back tonight at eight." He commanded.

Clark nodded and stepped back, giving a snappy salute. "I'll be happy to." He gave another peck to Lex's lips and didn't leave for another couple of minutes. Lex started to climb back up his body and Clark was more than happy to let him. He was being pressed awkwardly back against the ferrari's hood, the windshield whipper digging into his shoulder, and he couldn't be happier.

Reality set in when he happened to open his eyes and see Lionel standing in the window. For one horrifying, terror filled second, he forgot that the man was blind and his heart absolutely stopped. Lex whinned in protest and tried to recapture his mouth, eyelids fluttering over dazed lust filled eyes.

"Ah Lex, believe me." Lex caught him for a couple of seconds, and Clark submitted easily, before breaking away. "Lex, Lex! You're dad!"

Lex twitched. "For future reference Clark, never say that while we're in any way touching again. Those are the kind of association I don't want."

Clark snickered. "Sorry, sorry. But you said you'd meet him in your office, and it's been quite some time. I'm sure he's getting suspicious. And I have to get home for dinner."

Lex scowled.

"I'l be back at eight."

Sulking, Lex pulled away, giving his body a shake. He straightened his clothes and stood upright, looking the dignified businessman again. "Promise?"

A warm feeling of pleasure drifted through Clark's body at the plantitive way Lex asked, and the fact that he was allowing himself to appear vulnerable in front of Clark. This was something no one else was allowed to see.

"I promise." He leaned forward to give him a goodbye kiss, and than paused, redirecting his lips to meet with Lex's cheek instead. Lex arched his head against the pressure before turning away sharply and heading for the house at a sharp clip.

"See you Lex." Clark called to the retreating back, and Lex nodded in response.

He couldn't help but giggle a little at Lex's attempts to reclaim his dignity after the moment of vulnerability. It was just so cute! Not that he would ever tell Lex that. It would just remain his little secret. Unable to restrain it, a smile lite his face the entire way home.

Lex glanced through the crack of his front door and he slid it shut and smirked slightly.

"I'll be waiting." he whispered, than shut the door.

http/ 


End file.
